James Potter's Bloody Awesome Notebook
by books4evah
Summary: It's simple. A little Veritaserum in their tea, and they'll be admitting their love for each other right and left. Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley will FINALLY be together. But what about Fred and Angelina? Third in the Notebook series.
1. Entry 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: This is the last in the Notebook series. Just a warning, I'm not quite so pepped up for writing this one (which is why the wait for it was so long). It's going to be random and plot-less, and I might not have much of them actually trying to get Teddy and Victoire together. It also might be pretty short. Just a warning.

James

_Becky_

**Fabian**

Piper

**James Potter's Bloody Awesome Notebook- Entry 1**

My dad gave this to me as a Christmas present. It's hilarious. But, I can't believe that I'm the third generation in my family to write in it!

**You do know we don't really care, right?**

Well, here I am in the notebook that my father and grandfather wrote in.

**And my father.**

_Eh, my parents did nothing._

Neither did mine.

_Hey, but at least your uncles did!_

Right, well, I'm James Potter (junior), and the famous Harry Potter was my father.

_And I'm Becky (or Elizabeth) Wood._

**Don't forget that your parents are about the two most famous Quidditch players EVER!**

_Wow, really? I really don't care._

You can't deny it; Becky, Oliver and Katie Wood are really popular.

And like the hottest couple! 

_Could you be any more of a girly-girl, Piper?_

**Even more than that. She's a rule-loving one!**

I can't help it! It's my parents!

_Yeah, I guess if your father is the minister, Percy Weasley, you're going to be pretty rule abiding._

Not to mention the fact that her mother is Penelope Clearwater-Weasley, the chair of the Wizengamot.

Shut up.

**Well, anyway, I'm Fabian Weasley! The one and only offspring of the George Weasley, owner of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes!**

And I'm Piper Weasley, and you already said who my parents are.

_Piper? I just realized, but that' a pretty uncommon name._

Really?

_Oh stop being sarcastic._

I guess it's the alliteration thing. Percy, Penelope, Peter, Penny- by the time they reached her, they kind off ran out of names, didn't they?

**Yep! Piper was saddled with an insane name!**

Hark who's talking, Fabian!

**Hey! At least my parents had a reason to name me this!**

_What? They had to be out of their minds._

Yeah, what were Uncle George and Aunt Alicia thinking?

**Well, you do know that my dad was a twin, right?**

Yeah, Uncle Fred.

**Well, Fred's death really hurt my dad. **

I know, the stories Dad told me.

**Uncle Fred and my dad's namesakes were Grandma Molly's twin brothers. Fabian and Gideon Prewett.**

Hmm… I never knew that.

**Fred was named after Fabian, and so I guess that Dad was honoring Uncle Fred by naming me after Uncle Fred's namesake. It's kind of confusing.**

Oh, sorry, Fabian.

**No harm done, Piper.**

You know, I just realized, everyone in this notebook has famous parents. Hey, we're famous!

**I know, this notebook's going to be a tradition! It's going to bbe sought after!**

_You're all idiots!_

**How?**

_Its not just us that's famous, your whole family is!_

**How?**

_Idiots._

**How?**

_Let's see._

_Your grandpa retired, but he still used to be the head of a very popular department._

_There's Bill Weasley, who became the head curse-breaker of Gringotts, and very rich. And his wife, Fleur Weasley, who created the Draught of Youth._

Only cause she wanted it for herself.

_Then, there's Charlie Weasley. He's a dragon trainer. He's also the most sought after bachelor in all of England, and maybe even Europe!_

_Then, Percy Weasley, who's the minister of magic and married to the chair of the Wizengamot!_

_Fred Weasley, he was killed in the Final Battle, but he earned the Order of Merlin, first class!_

_George Weasley is running the richest and most popular store in all of London! His wife is also a semi-famous chaser!_

_Ron Weasley is an ex-keeper for the Chudley Cannons, and the head of the department of sports. Famous, like Ludo Bagman, except he's a bit more reliable when it comes to money._

_And, there's his wife, Hermione. She's the goddamn head of cooperation with muggles! She's even popular with muggles! She's seen as a trusted, and favorite Parliament member of theirs._

_The Weasley family is also friends with the Longbottoms. Neville Longbottom is the very popular Herbology teacher at Hogwarts, our teacher, in fact. Luna Longbottom is the editor of the Quibbler!_

Wait, what about my parents?

_Oh, lets not forget that! Ginny Potter is the best Healer at St. Mungo's! And, Harry Potter. The most famous being on the planet, who warded of the evil Lord Voldemort. He is the most sought after person on the planet! _

I thought that was Uncle Charlie?

_No, no, no. Charlie's the most sought after BACHELOR. Before he got married, Harry had loads of girls trailing after him. He still does!_

Yeah, my mum does get quite the hate mail.

_See? You guys would have to be dense not to._

**Ah.**

**But, how do you know all this about Harry's dad?**

_It's called family friends._

**Oh.**

Good, it'd be kind of creepy if you had a crush on my uncle.

Or my dad!

**I don't think so; I think she has more of a crush on Harry's son. Cough-James-cough.**

_Thanks. Really._

You do know that we're only friends? Right?

Yeah, best friends.

Though, I kind of wish it was more than that.

_What was that last part?_

Nothing! Nothing.

**Right. Now, let's decide who we're getting together.**

Ooh! Ooh! James and Becky!

_NO!_

Yes- I mean NO!

**Okay, I was going to say Teddy and Victoire, but I like the way you think, Piper.**

Actually, Teddy and Victoire are good. It's their seventh year, and tye deserve to finally get together.

_A vote. Who thinks we should get Teddy and Victoire together? If you do, say 'aye'._

_Aye._

Aye.

Aye.

**Neigh. **

_Sorry, you lost._

Don't worry, we'll get them together later, we have more time then.

**YAY!**

_You realize we just heard everything you said._

**Whatever.**

Well, what are we going to do first?

**Ooh! Ooh! I know!**

Yeah?

**Okay, they know that you two are in first and second year, Becky and Piper. You have to convince them to have a tea party with you in the room of requirement. You two will put Veritaserum into their tea, and presto! We have them admitting their true feelings for one another!**

_That's actually a pretty good idea._

Except for one thing. Victoire will do it easily, because she is so close to you two, but what about Teddy?

Obviously, your not very close to Victoire. Teddy and Victoire are best friends. Teddy would go with her, and if he doesn't then he obviously doesn't like her enough that we should be getting the two together.

How'd ya get that?

Well, if she wants to do something, he'll do it with her, to make her happy.

_And if he doesn't make her happy, then he isn't right or her._

**I think that makes sense, good going girls. **

Hey! Becky!

_Yeah?_

We should leave soon, flying lessons are about to start!

**Ah, flying lessons.**

Those were awesome, and I don't even fly much!

Sweet, I can't wait.

We're off, here, take the notebook!

Remember our first flying lessons, with Professor Johnson?

**Yep. Professor Angelina Johnson. Dad said that she was real close to Uncle Fred.**

You know what your dad told me?

**What?**

That Professor Johnson was engaged to Uncle Fred, until he died.

**WHAT! Dad didn't tell me that!**

Figures. You're not very sensitive, are you?

**But why was I never informed?**

Because your dad was the only one who ever knew. He was the one who Uncle Fred always talked to about the proposal.

**Oh.**

Well, goodnight.

**Night.**

…

Wait!

**What?**

I just realized, where are we going to get the Veritaserum from?

**Easy. Slughorn. **

What? Like a teacher's going to go around, handing out Veritaserum!

**Easy there. I'm just going to nick some. Slughorn's easy to fool. And, if we need to, we can use his favorite student as a decoy.**

And who would that be?

**James! Slughorn favored James' grandma, and his dad!**

Right, but how do you know that James wants to help?

**Who wouldn't want to nick stuff?**

…

**Well, night.**

…

Boys.

AN: This is only going to be three chapters. If you wanted more, sorry. This isn't exactly something I want to do, so I'm writing this mainly to complete the series. Anyway, questions, comments, reviews, just click the button, and start writing! I really want to know what you have to say!


	2. Entry 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: I know that the story is labeled as Fred and Angelina. The main characters are really supposed to be Teddy and Victoire, but stupid Fanfiction doesn't count them as characters, so it was impossible to chose them. Sorry.

James

_Becky_

**Fabian**

Piper

**James Potter's Bloody Awesome Notebook-Entry 2**

So? How did the tea party go?

_You must have been a idiot not to know already!_

Uhh…

What she means is that Fred Weasley is back from the dead.

How was I supposed to know that?

**In the words of Dumbledore, it's a secret, so naturally, the whole school knows.**

But I'm no the whole school, am I?

_Idiot._

Stop shaking your head, and looking at me like I'm an idiot!

_Again, idiot._

**So, what happened?**

Well, we got them to go to the room of requirement for the tea party,

_And we were having a pretty good time_

And then we put in the Veritaserum.

_It took a few minutes, but finally, the two were admitting things left and right._

Very random things. We learned that Teddy is claustrophobic, and Victoire's aunt apparently has a crush on your dad, James.

Ew.

_Well, after Teddy told us all that he thinks oysters will someday rule the world-_

**Hey! I forgot to say! I took the oyster suits for a test drive.**

And?

**They're really relaxing! You should try them!**

Maybe I will.

_Whatever._

Anyway, Victoire then said that she always admired the marauders and uncles Fred and George, and wanted to meet Uncle Fred.

You mean, wants to meet Uncle Fred?

_No. Wanted to. We were in the room of requirement._

**Oh.**

_So naturally, Fred popped up, from the dead._

And, the screeches were unbearable. 

_Piper fainted._

Did not.

_Did too._

Did not.

**Let's get on with it.**

_Right, so Fred naturally asked what was going on, and we explained to him that he was supposed to be dead._

That goes down so well with people, you know.

After that, he asked what had changed.

We told him how it he had been dead for the past seventeen years, and every single change in our family, and the Wizarding World.

_When we told him that Ron and Hermione were married, he let out a big whoop, and started a glee dance._

That took awhile.

_But Teddy said that we should probably take him to Professor McGonagall._

So we left.

_Along the way, we bumped into Professor Johnson. Fred asked, "Angelina?" and she looked up and screamed._

She then said, "Fred?" and he nodded. Then, he got himself smacked upside the head.

_And she took off the ring that's always around her finger, and threw it at him. It hit him in the eye. She then stalked off._

Fred grumbled the whole way to McGonagall's office on how we didn't tell him about Angelina.

_Luckily, when we made it to McGonagall's office, she was coming down, because we didn't know the password._

She then dropped her books, and stared wide-eyed at Fred.

_She asked us what happened, and we told her we didn't know, so she ushered us inside her office._

We then stood in front of Dumbledore's portrait.

_He was asking Fred all kinds of questions._

Eventually it turned out that the Avada Kedavra curse did not hit Fred.

_He had actually been hit by a curse that put him into suspended life._

It looked so much like death that everyone assumed that was it.

_So he was buried, and stayed alive, through it, just in a suspended form of life._

And then, apparently, when Victoire wished to meet him, he was whisked away, back to Hogwarts, and fully alive.

_And Dumbledore, being the all-knowing person he is, told McGonagall, that she should explain this to Professor Johnson._

So, after owling the other Weasleys, McGonagall went down herself to talk to Professor Johnson.

_And here we are now._

Interesting.

**I hope that Fred and Angelina get together.**

Me too. Definitely.

**Well, mum and grandmum, and all the other Weasley's should be here soon.**

Speak of the devil, they're calling us already.

**See ya later, guys.**

Yeah, I gotta go, too.

_Your mum's calling, James._

Yeah, I should go.

_See you._

Hey, you want to come? This could get interesting.

_Sure._

But first, what happened to Teddy and Victoire.

_Oh, that's funny. When we finally left McGonagall's office, Teddy and Victoire were a bit behind us, and apparently, the Veritaserum hadn't worn off yet._

It hadn't, had it?

_Well, they were muttering strange things during the whole talk with Dumbledore, and when we left, I heard them both declare their love for each other. At the same time._

Sweet.

AN: Live on twins! Live on! I had to bring back Fred! I had to! The evil oysters made me! Okay, I've been spending too much time with Sirius.


	3. Entry 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: This is the last chapter; don't expect any more. And sorry if it's really bad. Again, I wrote it to complete the series.

James

_Becky_

**Fabian**

Piper

**James Potter's Bloody Awesome Notebook- Entry 3**

I honestly think that we should be awarded a prize.

I so agree.

**Who wouldn't? We just made a match in an all time record of two days.**

_And we didn't even mean too._

Wait, what?

**We meant to get together Teddy and Victoire.**

Although, if Teddy hurts Victoire, then-

**Teddy hurt Victoire?**

Umm…

**DIE TEDDY!!**

Wow. I didn't know he could run so fast.

_Neither did I._

Second years. They're idiots.

Hey! I'm a second year too, you know!

Oh. Sorry.

_I think what he meant to say was that boys are idiots._

I'll drink to that.

You drink?

_You just proved my point, Jimmy-boy._

What I meant was, I agree.

What are we agreeing on? Whatever. I'll agree.

Snort.

_Cough cough._

What's going on?

_Um… We're sick?_

Okay…HEY!

What's up?

You called me Jimmy-boy!

_So?_

I HATE THAT NAME!

_Every thing he does proves my point, Piper._

You're one smart chick.

_Why I thank you. You're pretty smart yourself._

Let's just say that Aunt Hermione took a liking to me.

_Meaning intelligent conversations?_

Yep. Plus lots of learning.

Stupid-Jimmy-boy. I. Hate. That. Flipping. NAME!

_Right._

I just realized!

_What, pretty boy?_

Ooh, you like my looks? I can arrange for you to get an up-close and personal meeting with them.

As grandmum says, this one's got a lot of his granddad in him. 

_Pervert. What did you realize?_

Oh, yeah. YOU CALLED ME AN IDIOT!

Oh, yeah, that. What's it to you?

Is this like mock James day?

_Oh no._

Phew. That was a close one.

You see, every day is mock James day.

I hate you all.

_Except for me. You know you love me._

I know…

Okay, you can stop staring at her dreamily.

Right.

Again. He's got a lot of his granddad in him.

Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you!

_Forgot to tell me what?_

I talked to my granddad today.

_What the hell?!_

…

**Oh, hi guys.**

Hello.

Hullo.

**I'm back from chasing Teddy.**

You do know that he never hurt Victoire, right?

**Kinda found that out.**

That's how you got the black eye? Teddy punched you?

**No. He wouldn't punch a family member of Victoire's.**

_Then what happened to you?_

BECKY!! YOU'RE ALIVE!

_You can stop hugging me now._

Right.

How did you get it anyway?

**Let's just say that Victoire can throw a good punch.**

Whoa. I did not know that.

**Neither did I, cous, neither did I.**

Serves you right.

_No girl likes her man dissed._

But, Teddy didn't punch Fabian, 'cause he was Victoire's cousin.

_That was sooo sweet!_

I thought you were never going to be girly, Becky.

_There are times when you must be girly._

Like when discussing Rupert Grint.

_I know! HE IS FLIPPING HOT!!_

I just want to take him, and cover him in-

This is not really something that Fabian and I really want to talk about.

**Got that right.**

I thought you loved me!

_Stop sobbing, Jimmy._

Well, anyway, you said that you talked to your granddad in the room of requirement, James. ARE YOU FLIPPING INSANE?!

No.

_Yeah, sure._

**This time, I have to agree with the girls.**

NOOOOO!! YOU'RE ABANDONING ME!!

**Just tell us what happened.**

So we can assess how sane you are.

Right, well, I thinking, that if the room of requirement gives you anything you want, tha tit might give me a way to talk to my granddad.

**You want to talk to some old, wrinkly, relative of yours?**

_Shut up! He never met his granddad, cause he's, uh… DEAD!_

**Right, sorry, James.**

So, I decided to go there. When I was there, I wished for a way to talk to my granddad. A small hand mirror appeared in my hand.

**Wow. The room of requirement must be getting clumsy in it's old age.**

I didn't know what it was for, so I looked it over. On the back, there was a small note. It said 'Say my name to the mirror.'

**Whose name?**

I turned it back over, and decided to say my granddad's name, 'cause he's the one I wanted to talk to.

I said 'James Potter'

**That's you, numbskull.**

_You are an IDIOT. Everyone knows that James was named after his grandfather._

**I bet that not everyone knows that.**

_Oh yeah? Prove it._

**Hey! Piper! Did you know that James was named after his granddad?**

Yeah, who doesn't?

_See?_

**She was obviously lying, because she doesn't want to look like she doesn't know something.**

_You are a horrible loser. You know that?_

**Hmph.**

_Just shut up and listen._

A face, exactly like mine, and my dad's showed up in the mirror. The face also had hazel eyes.

I thought it was just my reflection, but it started to talk.

**Wha- But that's like magic!**

Real nice. We are magical.

The face said, 'Hullo? Who called me?'

Naturally, I said, 'Me.'

The face said, 'Yeah, I know that, but who are you?'

'James Potter.'

'Ha-ha, very funny. I'm James Potter.'

'No, I'm serious.'

'No, Sirius is Sirius.'

**This dude cracks me up!**

_Shut up!_

Ten I explained to him that I was Harry Potter's son. He looked at me with a weird expression, and said, 'I thought that Harry was one.'

I then had to go through the details that it had been 34 years since that had happened. He went into a state of shock, and as soon as he recovered, I had to recount to him every detail of Dad's life. Very hard to do. After that, I got to describe my own life.

'And now I have this notebook, that has Plan S.I.R.I.U.S. written all over it.'

Here my granddad started cracking up, and when I asked him why, he said, 'My best friend, Sirius Black, wrote that Notebook, along with me and two other friends. He did it to get me together with your grandmum.'

'What does Plan S.I.R.I.U.S. stand for?'

He started cracking up even more, before saying, 'Seriously, Irksome Red Iguanas, Unattended, Sleep.'

Apparently I had made a weird face, so he said, 'That's what it stands for.' I made another confused face. 'Let's just say that Sirius was on a sugar high.'

So we just went on talking for a while, before I left to come here.

**Awesome.**

_I know!_

That mirror must have been a portal, to talk to the afterworld!

Sweet! I talked to the afterworld!

**Right, anyway, Becky.**

_What?_

**Jeez, you don't have to be so hostile.**

_What's it to you?_

**It's just that-**

…

_What's wrong with him?_

Are you blind? He's crying!

_Yeah, fake crying._

Why do you always have to be so hurtful?

_But-_

I'm disappointed in you!

_CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S FAKE?!_

Jeez, Becky-

**You are all idiots. Piper, James, you should really start taking a leaf from Becky's book.**

Fine. But, what were you going to ask Becky?

**Oh. Yeah. Who were you talking about getting together, Becky?**

_Huh?_

**When we came in, we said that we got together someone, and you said we didn't mean too. **

And we definitely meant to get Teddy and Victoire together.

_Oh, right. But would you tell me who you got together, first?_

Easy, Teddy and Victoire, numbskull (I've always wanted to be the one to call you that, Becky).

_Thanks, really._

I know!

_How did it happen?_

**Well, they were admitting their love for each other, but, after that, they both got really embarrassed.**

_Nice._

**So, Piper here had the idea to play truth or dare.**

Fabian could only come up with the idea to put Veritaserum into their pumpkin juice.

**Hey! It's a good idea.**

Except, it's no use to us now.

Well, they both agreed to play.

We all picked dare, that's the fun one, you know!

**Not to mention the wuss one.**

So, Piper ended up singing 'I Love You' at the top of her lungs in the common room.

Ten people sang along!

Fabian had to run around in the oyster suits.

**Best. Dare. EVER!!**

Right.

**Well, James had to kiss you.**

_He hasn't done that._

Oh right!

…

Are they going to stop anytime soon?

**I don't know. This could be quite a show.**

_POTTER! You are such a pervert!_

Why?

_You were trying to get your tongue into my mouth!_

I wish I could.

_Me too._

What was that?

_Nothing!_

Me either!

**Whatever. Anyways, then James dared Victoire to give Teddy a full kiss, tongues and everything.**

They did it.

And it took them a full ten minutes until they realized we were still there!

_Nice._

And then Teddy was dared to ask out Victoire.

And Victoire said yes!

_Not surprised. I heard Teddy's a good kisser._

He is!

**May I go kill Teddy now?**

Idiot. Victoire told me.

_Well, she wouldn't exactly be kissing him for ten minutes if he wasn't a good kiss, would she?_

well, who else did we get together?

_Fred and Professor Johnson!_

**Oh yeah.**

How?

_Well, I snuck after Professor McGonagall, and was there when she was explaining to Professor Johnson._

_Afterwards, I followed Professor Johnson._

**Stalker.**

_Shut up!_

_Well, she snuck up on Fred, and jumped on him, hugging him._

_He looked positively happy, and reproposed._

_For a second, Professor Johnson looked at him like he was an idiot, then she shouted out, 'Yes!'_

_Then they started kissing, and I won't get into the gory details._

**Why? What happened?**

_Let's just say the gory details should be rated R._

Oh.

C'mon! Let's go celebrate Professor Johnson's engagement! Or should I say, Professor Weasley?

_C'mon, you buffoon._

**So, who do we get together next?**

James and Becky.

**Definitely.**

What should we do first?

**Easy!**

Yeah?

**It's simple. A little Veritaserum in their tea, and they'll be admitting their love for each other left and right. James Potter and Becky Wood are meant to be.**

You really do have a one-track mind.

**Thanks!**

Umm…

**I know, I have that affect on people.**

Amazing.

**Well, I'm going to go get pudding! YAY! PUDDING!**

Boys.

Now let's talk about how hot Rupert Grint is!

AN: The end! Now, about Rupert Grint! He is sooooooo adorable! I love him! He will one day marry me! MUA-HA-HA-HA-AH-AH-HA!! YAAAYYY!! I LOVE YOU RUPERT!!


End file.
